


Resplendence

by thevanishedillusion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, desi - Fandom, india - Fandom, pakistan - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Desi, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fun, Gen, Indian, Indian Reader, Muslim - Freeform, Pakistan, Party, Romance, Wedding, dance, functions, mehdni, muslim reader, pakistani, pakistani reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevanishedillusion/pseuds/thevanishedillusion
Summary: You take along Tony Stark, and the Avengers on a trip to Pakistan for your brother’s wedding. There all of them uncover the cultures and traditions and who you really are.www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I was going to involve some poc and different unique cultures soon. So this is me trying to do that. Giving the desies the representation that we deserve. Feel free to request for yourself. This is just how I imagine the Avengers would deal with a culture like ours. In no way do I mean offence to anyone, if you see any problem or do not like something please confront me.

You were watching TV in the compound’s living room after an overseas mission when the package arrived. 

“Ms Y/N Khan,"Friday spoke."There is a parcel waiting for clearance at Reception 3, of the first floor, in the Common Building for you.”

“Thanks for letting me know, tell them I’ll be there in a few."You told her slipping into your flip flops.

You were so excited. The invites were finally here. Your brother was getting married in Pakistan and your parents had sent over the invitations so that you could invite your friends from work. Aka The Avengers. What your family didn’t know was that not were you just Tony Stark’s right hand but also a member of the team of the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and you preferred keeping it that way. Your occasional appearances with them were justified by the excuse that you managed the press and media for them. Although there was no lie behind that,you indeed managed their social appearances . 

"How are you Catherine?"You asked the receptionist.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking Miss."She smiled at you sliding forward the box, already knowing what you were there for.

"Do I have to sign?” You asked.

“Yes, please.” She gave you a form including minor but necessary information,like time of receival, the recipient, the contents and more. In a facility full of some of the world’s most important technology and heroes security like this had no exceptions.

“Has anyone made arrangements for dinner yet Friday?"You asked her, as you sat down with a cutter and pen to open the package.

"No one has done so Miss.”

“Can you order the standard Chinese takeaway? And please tell them to come to the dining room in around twenty minutes.”

You received no reply in return but you knew she heard you well enough.

There were numerous individual packages each with two envelopes in them. You giddily opened the packet. You hadn’t seen the invites as of yet but were excited because your very best friend had designed them for your brother’s weddings. 

You opened the first envelope a deep yet fresh maroon colour. An odd choice for wedding invites but it looked good. You grinned excitedly as you took out the cards. There were three of them. One for Mehndi, Barat, and Walima. All bordered by a shiny gold stripe with beautiful red and white roses.

image  
Sara had done a great job. The fourth piece of card, although smaller in size had names and numbers of all friends and family and on the top was your name. As the groom’s only sister you had demanded your name to be the first. Surprisingly Bhai had agreed. The card was basically RSVP. In case the guests didn’t know where the event was they could call you.

The other one was a bright pink envelope with just one card. It had so many colours it was hard to keep count. This one has the list of all the minor events like the dance practices, and Milad with one common address. Your house. 

Immediately you grabbed your phone and called your brother. As the phone ringed you made a rough list of to whom you would be giving the cards to. 

“Bhai!” You squealed.“The cards look so good!”

“What the hell Y/N? Its 4 in the morning.” He replied groggily. “I thought something happened.”

“Everything is alright. I love them. In fact the dholki one looks so good I can practically lick it.”

He only chuckled in response.“Have you booked your ticket yet?” 

“Not yet. I am going to give out the cards then I will. Just in case anyone decides to come along with me.”

“Good. Now bye! Let me sleep. I thought I got rid of when you moved out. But you are still the devils spawn.” He hung up. 

You poked your tongue out at what was now the silent phone. “I’ll ask you that when you come running to me on your wedding day.” You mimicked. 

With the invites still in your hand you decided to write down everyone’s names. You weren’t inviting a lot of people from you social circle. Only the Avengers and some friends already in Pakistan. Because if they didn’t come who was going to dance? Somebody’s gotta get the party started.

As soon as you finished writing up with everyone’s names Sam came in with the takeaway.

“Friday call everyone.” He told. “Hey Y/N! What are those?” he asked as laid out everything on the dining table while you cleared up the mess. 

“Wedding invites.”

He snapped his head up. “What?! When did you decide to get married?”

Before you had the chance to reply Tony and Bruce entered the room.

“You are getting married?"Tony exclaimed, shock evident in his wide brown eyes while Bruce glanced between the three of you, confused. 

"Wedding invites. For my brother’s wedding."You emphasised.

"Why do you look so relieved?” Sam teased Stark. 

“Just don’t want to loose my best friend to a misogynist extremist pig.”

“Hey!” You exclaimed.

“Just kidding. No offence.”

“You better be.”

Soon the rest of the Avengers arrived and all of you started. As everyone began to finish their food you decided it was the right time to tell everyone. 

“My brother is getting married in March."You began. "And all of you are invited.” You passed everyone their respective invites. 

“Congratulations Y/N."Steve who was sitting next to you told you. 

"Thank you!”

“We would come Y/N. But only if you explain what these events even are. I for one can’t even pronounce these names”

“Don’t get sassy with me Stark.I’m getting to it.”

You took a deep breath. “Ok, so it’s January and the wedding is on the second, third and fifth of March. The first event is the Mehndi on the second. In easy words it’s just a huge dance party where we dance prepared choreographies. Dance practices and dholkies start three weeks before it. Those are stated on the other card.”

“You dance? In Pakistan?” Rhodes asked.

“Yes. Most of us do, Mehndi is the most awaited event of the wedding. It’s just one huge party. Without the alcohol though.” You warned. 

“Next is the barat on the third. It’s a huge dinner at the end of which the rukhsati happens. Now that’s when the bride comes home with groom and so on and so forth. A lot of crying too. And then there is the Walima or the Reception you would say. It’s the most necessary event in a marriage after the nikkah. The groom is supposed to give a dinner after getting married. It is probably going to be the same gathering with a few more people.”

“How many people are invited?”

“Umm, around 450 to 500 on the Mehndi and 600 on Barat and Walima.”

Bruce choked on the water he was drinking. “Are you sure it is a wedding?”

“Of course, it’s a bit smaller than my other cousin’s but we wanted to be exclusive.”

“I don’t even want to know what a big wedding would be.” Steve huffed,leaning back in his seat.

“On to the other events. One day before the Mehndi is the Nikah. That’s in Badshahi Mosque in the Old Walled City of Lahore. The mughar emperor Aurangzeb built it. Nikah is the marriage contract, without it you can’t get married in Islam or have any martial relations with a man. And a day before that is the Milad it’s an event when all friends and family pray for the couple to have a blessed married life while a Molvi leads it and dance practices everyday for three weeks before that.”

“That is a lot of events. How do you even dress up for so many days?” Natasha asked. 

“I love dressing up!"You told her. "Plus it’s just five days. Dance practices happen in normal clothes.”

“Now the real question is who is coming when? I am absolutely not hearing a no. This is the first time I am inviting all of you someplace. You have to come. No excuses. The stay is on me btw.”

“Well I don’t think I’ll be able to come dance practices or dholkies,whatever you call them. I have a mission that ends fortunately on the twenty eight of February so I can come straight from there.” Steve informed.

“I guess we’ll do the same. Me and Sam are also assigned that case. We will all come together.” Natasha replied.

“Count me in.” Sam agreed.

“It’s the 26th for me, I wanna dance!” Clint exclaimed.

“That’s great.” You couldn’t believe it, everyone was trying to make time for something so important to you. “What about you Rhodey, Bruce, Tony?” You asked the three.

“I will have to apply for leave, I’ll tell you in a few days."He answered.

"Bruce?”

“I don’t think it will be best thing for me to be there Y/N.” He replied. “I don’t trust the Hulk in a gathering so loud yet. Maybe next time.” He smiled apologetically at you.

You frowned at him but you understood his problem. You would never want to put any of you friends out of their comfort zone. “It’s okay.” You now looked at Tony expectantly. He had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

“When are you planning to leave?”

“ Airborne on the thirty first and I touch the ground on the first.”

“Great! We’ll take the Stark plane. No need to buy a ticket.”

“What? Seriously? You want to go one month before with me?” You were surprised the Tony Stark so obsessed with staying in his lab for days on end was willing to abandon for it a whole month.

“There is a condition though.”

You looked at him confused. 

“I stay in your house.”

“Done! Even if you hadn’t said so you were still gonna stay there. Natasha and Rhodes are also with us with the whole family. But the rest of you are in the neighboring house. But don’t worry that’s Chachoo’s (Father’s younger brother) it is just like out own.”

“Now that this is over I am going to lab, have to arrange something for this shit show.” Tony got up from his seat.

“Wait, one last thing,"You stopped them.” I need to take everyone’s measurements tomorrow.“

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you want with that Y/N? Mine are-”

“Not those measurements!” You exclaimed with a disgusted expression. “For the clothes all of you will be wearing on the wedding.”

“We have suits.” Clint replied.

“Oh no no. We are gonna get you some Shalwar Kameez. And some lehngas for Nat.” You replied. “I will not have my friends up showing up as a fashion disaster.”

“What did we get ourselves into?"Natasha groaned,throwing back her head.

"Just you wait."You chuckled,grabbing the phone to call your mom.


	2. Chapter 2

“What colours do you want Natasha? Any specifics?” You asked her, while writing down the last of measurements.

“I don’t know much about wedding traditions there, what do you think?"She replied biting her lip.

"Well, I would definitely suggest something light coloured for the Nikkah, and bright colours for the Mehndi. I can send some designs to you.” You offered, placing her size chart in a separate pile to be sent over to your mother who had taken responsibility to get all the clothes for your friends ready.

“Great!” She smiled. “When’s the latest I can tell you?”

“As soon as possible please.” You turned away to check who was left. Tony. “Could you please tell Tony to come up, on your way down?”

“No promises if he doesn’t come. That man has been in the lab for the past seventeen hours.” She told you, making her way out.

“Tell him it’s me who is asking.” You knew with the mention of your name he would be up within seconds, such was the connection between the two of you. Even the most idiotic of things earned both of you immediate attention from each other. Never once had he ignored your call, nor you his even after the worse of arguments.

A few minutes late, you were scrolling through outfit choices for Natasha when Tony came in.

“Did the Queen need something?” He mock bowed.

“Yes! Your measurements and don’t you even dare make a joke!” You warned him with a playful glare.

“Well I could just have Friday send them over to you, why did you need me?” He whined, as you took hold of the measuring tape.

Walking over to him you said, “Tony,dear"You pinched his cheeks in exaggeration,"These are cotton suits that we are going to get stitched, not a tin can.”

“First of all, it is not a tin can, it is gold-titanium alloy. Get your facts right! Secondly,” He spread his arms “Do away I guess.”

You had decided to get rid of the arms first, “You relax now, just stand straight.” You told him.

“Yes ma'am.”

“You are annoying you know?” You stated, writing down the numbers before you forgot.

“Only for you."He winked at you as you wrapped the tape around his neck for the collar sizes.

"Kinky.” He smirked,“I like it.”

You only rolled your eyes in return not bothering to honor him with a response.

Some time later you were almost done, with both the measurements and his unnecessary commentary.

“Just the waist now.” You mumbled, as you wrapped it around him from the back, unusually close to him as he looked down at you.

You looked up at him to find him staring at you, your heart beating fast at how close the two of you were standing.

“You have beautiful eyes, Y/N.” He complimented, as blood rushed to your cheeks.

You stood frozen in the moment not accustomed to people complimenting you out of the blue. “Thanks, I guess.” You quickly shuffled away from him, done with what was to be done.

As you finished writing up the information, he only stared at you with those brown intense eyes. “Is there anything else you want Tony?”

“No, no nothing.” But his heart said only one thing. You.

Ignoring his feelings he made his way out of the room when you stopped in his tracks. “Tony?” You turned to face him. “We leave next week,do you need help with packing?”

“No, not at all.” But the way he hesitated and strided out of the room, made his answer very clear.

That man was a mess, definitely you would need to help him do his shit. He probably hadn’t even thought what he was going to need. Silly man, you chuckled to yourself.

Exactly six days later both Stark and you stood outside the plane, ready to take off.

“Promise me no one will ditch us.” You asked the team who were all fortunately present at the same.

“No we won’t,"Steve smiled,"Now go, don’t keep the pilot waiting.”

“You see the whole point of having my name plastered on the jet is that it would wait for me.” Tony replied snarkily.

“Come on,"You grabbed him by the arm, locking your elbows and dragging him away.

"Bye guys!"You waved at them.

"Have a safe flight Y/N.” Bruce wished you.

“It’s like I don’t even exist."Exclaimed the man standing next to you as the doors closed on your faces.

"You really don’t.” You told him, making your way to one of the recliners and buckling yourself in. How one could have a recliner in an airplane was out of your mind. But this was Tony Stark you were talking about. With him everything is possible.

Forty minutes into the flight you had already fallen asleep while Tony worked on his tablet, developing blueprints on a Mark Suit you had lost count of. Probably in his sixties now.

Your peaceful resting session was disturbed however when Tony decided to blast some AC/DC on the speakers, startling you awake.“What the fuck Stark?” You screamed, a hand resting on your heart, another on your waist where your gun usually rested but no today. “I could have died.”

“Worth it!” He guffawed, waving his phone at you. A clear signal he had recorded it and would later use it as blackmail material.

“I don’t like you.” You huffed, leaning back in your seat.

“How much time?” You asked.

“Seven hours."He answered as he took a seat opposite you.

"And you couldn’t have let me sleep?” You asked, still irritated due to the way he had woken you.

“No.”

Silence over took the both of you, as you decided to check your Instagram feed, looking at some recent pictures of your to-be sister-in-law’s pictures. Seems like their dance practices had already started. Tony on the other hand had immersed himself in one of the numerous business magazines laying on the table between the two of you.

The genius was the first one to break the quiet. “Y/N?”

“Yes?"You hummed not looking up from your phone.

"You are not getting married when you get there are you?”

This made you look up to him shock. “What do you mean?” You placed your phone aside, noticing the concern in his eyes. 

“I mean-"He hesitated, playing with his fingers. "I have seen it alot, and read about it as well, usually when one of the girls go back home the parents mostly get them married. Choice or no choice. That’s not going to happen to you is it?”

You smiled at his concern.“Yes it does happen. A lot more than we want it to. But my parents are not like that. They would never do that. We are quite an open-minded family. We have our values and our morales which we do not withdraw from. Religion gives us women to marry a man of our choice and so does my family. Don’t you worry.” You reassured him.

His shoulders seemed to sag in relief, something that clearly his eyes also portrayed. “Plus, even if they did want me to get married, they would definitely ask my consent and obviously choose someone I like. Not much of a problem anyways. But Tony, why the sudden concern?”

“You are my best friend Y/N. For the past seven or more years you have been through thick and thin and vice versa. I don’t want to lose you and that too a possessed prick who doesn’t let his wife meet with her male friends after marriage.” He told you.

You leaned back in your seat, smiling at his ideologies about your country and it’s people. "Just you wait Stark. You are about to get your mind blown. Just you wait.“ You chuckled leaning back in your seat.

A few hours later the both of you buckled yourselves again as the pilot announced the landing.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?” You looked at him.

“Forever ready.” He winked at you.

As the both you walked side by side in the airport lounge, one hand holding your glasses, and the other your bag, your eyes looked around to find your older brother.

“I don’t even know what your brother looks like, how the hell am I supposed to look for him?”

“I am with you for a reason,"You turned to look at him. "And look! There he is.” 

“Jibran Bhai!” You called out loudly to your brother, standing some distance away. Other people looked at you weirdly. Some mentalities would never change, you rolled your eyes, grabbing Tony and dragging him towards your brother and someone who seemed to be like one of your younger cousins.

“Assalam Alaikum!” You greeted your brother, hugging him tightly and he seemed to return the favour. It had been almost two years since you had seen him, and even though you tried the best to control yourself your eyes became misty

“Typical of you Y/N. This is not the time for crying!” He ruffled your hair.

“Hey!"You squealed."Not the hair.” Your tears vanished as soon as they came.

As you pulled away, Jibran turned to Tony offering him his hand to shook. They did what was a typical man handshake, holding hands as they slapped each others bag. God know’s why men didn’t bruise those slaps sounded freaking loud!

“Ali!” You diverted your attention to your cousin.“Look at you, you have grown so much!"You exclaimed pinching his cheeks. To this, he pulled away.

"I am nineteen, not nine Api!"He protested.

"Still a baby.” He ignored you looking at Tony who stood behind you with wide eyes.

“Mr. Stark-” He gulped. “Must I say, huge fan.” He offered his hand.

Tony who was accustomed to the attention and praise for years and years, reacted normally. “Thank you."He shook his hand, asking him how he felt. "Call me Tony.”

“Let’s get the luggage and go. Mom and Baba are waiting.” Jibran told the both of you, leading the way to the baggage claim while Ali followed behind.

You nudged Tony as you waited for the luggage. “What?”

“Nothing. Not that bad now are they?”

“They seem nice. Hope they don’t pull out a gun on me, if I make a joke. You know how offensive they are.” He joked.

You scrunched up your face in response.“As if.”

Finally, the luggage arrived, two bags for each of you. You had a lot of clothes back home and everything you were going to wear at the functions was with your mom so there wasn’t much to bring anyways except shoes and accessories. Tony had his suits,and casual wear in one suitcase while his shoes and gadgets were in the other. Even then you had taken up half his space, for some ‘emergency’ stuff.

“Still not accustomed to traveling light, Y/N?” Jibran asked, as all four of you dragged one suitcase to the parking lot.

“There are your wedding gifts inside. If you don’t want them I can simply just donate them.” That made him shut up.

You were glad you hadn’t posted the news of you coming back to Pakistan on any of the social media sites nor had Tony, otherwise, the paparazzi would have swarmed. Not only were you a famous personality overseas, but your father was a politician as well as a famous businessman. With the elections approaching all eyes were bound to be on his two children. Tony was a completely different case. You didn’t even want to think what would be on the news in the morning once news spread that Iron Man was in Pakistan, soon to be followed by his teammates. People are going to go crazy you thought to yourself.

It was four in the morning and the roads were almost empty. Given it was almost the end of the winter, the sky was still rather dark. “When did you get the new car?” You asked your brother who drove the car while Tony sat next to him in his passenger seat, looking out of the window.

“When Baba promoted me last year, I got a salary increase and with my savings, I sold the old car and bought the Mercedez.” He explained.

“Wait what?” You asked him, shocked.“What do you mean by Baba promoted you?”

“You really think he would take me directly under his wing? I had to work up the ladder all they way from the bottom."He huffed."It was embarrassing.The son of the owner working as a normal employee, I mean come on!”

“Well it wasn’t more embarrassing than your daughter leaving the country and her own company to work for Stark Industries.”

“Woman you should be glad!” Tony turned to look at you. “You got to work in the most prestigious company in the world and that too with me.” He boasted arrogantly.

The world could turn over, but Tony Stark would not let go of his ego for one god damn second.

“You are an arrogant prick Tony. Really you are.” You told him.

“Language."Your brother ordered, passing the security checks that led from Cantt to the other areas of Lahore. Cantt was an area where all the army operated, and the airport was specifically located near it due to security reasons. Yes Pakistan had gotten rid of terrorism but it still operated in the same old way. That in no way meant that security held back citizens from doing what they wanted.

Finally, you entered the vicinities of your own area where you lived. "Tony this is M M Alam road. The commercial hub of the city, and the most expensive road in the city. It never sleeps.” Your brother explained.

“Almost sixty thousand rupees per square feet."You added.

"Worth investing?” He asked you, instincts of being a businessman kicking in.

“Definitely.” You answered.

“It’s expensive though,” Jibran commented.

“We earn in American dollars, Bhai."You stated.

"Who is the arrogant one now?"Tony spoke.

"Yeah, we are the lowly Pakistanis beneath the superior Americans.” Your brother joked. “Why would you care about us now?”

“Shut up!”

Thankfully you arrived outside the gates of your house, entering into the long driveway where your brother parked the car.

As soon as you stepped out of the vehicle the front doors opened to reveal your parents standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

“Baba! Mama!"You squealed, finally looking at them face to after years. You ran over to your father, and threw yourself at him, basking in the scent of his aftershave. The same one you had been smelling since you were a baby. It was that one smell that always comforted you. "I missed you so much.” You told him as he kissed the crown of your head. Pulling away you turned to your mother, whom you also hugged. She patted your hair before pulling away, noticing the awkward Tony Stark standing behind.

You smiled at his confused facial expressions. He had probably never felt so awkward in life before and looked at you hoping to introduce him.

“Tony these are my parents. Mama Baba, this is Tony Stark, my friend and my boss.” You introduced the lot of them.

“Salam."He spoke in a broken accent, as he shook your father’s hand and bent down his head in front of your mother out of respect only to for her to pat his hair just like she lovingly patted yours. At this a small smile graced his face, he did not even remember how long ago he had such motherly contact with someone.

You could definitely see a connection brewing there. You felt thankful for his efforts to learn how to greet people in your language, something he had never asked you how to do. You would have to thank him later for his endeavors you thought to yourself.

"Y/N will give you a tour of the house later. Won’t you beta(child)?” Your father asked.

“Of course.”

“The both of you must be hungry do you want chai(tea) or something to eat?” Your mother suggested.

“Coffee maybe?” You told her, “What about you Tony?”

“I’ll have what you are having.”

“Great I’ll come back in a few. Do you want some as well Jibo?” Your mother asked your brother. Jibo was a nickname given to your brother, by your late grandparents. And somehow even in his thirties, the name had stuck.

“No I am going to sleep. I have to go with Sophia to check out some photographers.” He told everyone exiting the room.

“I am going back home Tao(father’s older brother).” Ali stated, planning to go back to quite literally the next house.

“Tell chachoo Chachi I’ll visit them tomorrow.” You requested your younger cousin.

“Sure."He shrugged and he too went leaving the both of you with your father, as your mother prepared coffee in the kitchen.


End file.
